Me, Myself and I
by Karin Matthews
Summary: A sequel to My Dark side. After recovering for his injuries, it's clear Dick isn't himself. Literally. With each of his personas fighting for control, Dick is fading fast. Especially when a dangerous persona he's kept hidden from everyone finally wants to be resurrected. Can the Team save him? Or is this something Dick needs to do for himself?
1. Prologue

The road stretched out before him. Empty and dark; the only light coming from his own headlights and the soft, sympathetic light of the moon. It had been two weeks since he had quit the team, jumped on his bike and headed out alone. His original mission to hunt down Slade; but the further away from Happy Harbour he travelled, the busier his mind became.

He rationalised that he was getting further and further out of J'ohn's psychic range. He knew he should turn back, remain where J'ohn's power could keep his inner demons at bay. But as he crossed the border of Happy Harbour, passed the highway leading to Gotham and joined the road heading to Jump City; he realised he was no longer in complete control.

He had tried to join the road to Gotham, but his mind had said one thing and his hands had done another. He was on the open road now; nothing around for miles, except darkness. He slowed down, telling himself he needed to stop, to turn around. A quiet voice had other ideas, laughing in his head; Dick found himself going faster again. He then realised why he was heading for Jump. He only had one persona who truly called that city home.

'X, stop it.' he growled.

' _Don't be such a spoil sport, let's go home'_

'Jump isn't home. Not anymore.' Dick was passing the frustration and beginning to panic. He remembered his time in the Medbay; continuously losing control to the point his friends had drugged him into sleep. He feared that lack of control and Red X could sense it.

' _Come on Dickie, let's have some fun!'_ The fingers Dick had started to reach towards the break, pulled themselves back. He was losing control.

' _You can't fight me Dick. Better me than you know who.'_ Dick did know who he was referring too, but he still didn't want X running his mind either.

'Sorry X, not today.' With reckless abandon, he lurched the bike to the side, it skidded on the road with a screech, before losing its balance and crashing; sending Dick off several feet. He led there, dazed. The shock had once again given him back control. He looked up at the moon; her cratered face looked almost concerned.

He considered getting up, but was afraid the thought of the action was not his own. So he lay there, only the moon knowing exactly how long. Finally a brighter light comes closer, joined with the purr of an engine. Then the moon was blocked out by a helmeted head.

'Jesus Golden Boy.' A hand felt around his neck, before helping him sit up. 'For a minute there it looked like you threw the bike.' The comment was laced with concerned humour.

'I did.' Dick removed his own helmet, leaning back against his brother. 'Red X...' he trailed off, but Jason knew what he was getting at.

'I hate to say it, but we need to get you back to Bats.' Dick nodded and then groaned, his body was starting to ache and he was starting to become ever so tired.

Jason felt his brother go limp in his arms. He brought his hand up into the elders hair, to support his neck. 'It's ok Dickie Bird. We'll sort this out.'

Bringing out his phone he sent a message for Bruce to come and pick them up. After two weeks of following his brother, Red Hood has suspected there was something wrong when Dick had started varying his speeds. Slowing down before suddenly speeding up again, like he was having trouble deciding what speed he wanted to go.

He would get him back to J'ohn' the Martian would be able to calm his brothers over crowded mind. At least it had only been Red X who had tried to show himself, he doubted he would have caught up to Dickie Bird as easily as he did, had it been...one of the others.

But it was only a matter of time.

 **A/N: Here is it! The sequel to My Dark Side! The sequel , no one was expecting! But here it is! (And for those of you who are still waiting for the sequel to Violation...I'm sorry I'm still having writers block, PM if you have an ideas) So I hope you enjoy the story. Please review! Karin x**


	2. Chapter 1

Four hours, fifteen minutes and twenty seconds. That's how long it had been since Batman had landed on the deserted highway, to find two of his sons. One unconscious in the other's arms. Dick hadn't woken on the way back to the cave and he hadn't stirred since. Bruce was finding a twisted sense of dé jà vu, watching his son sleep on a medical bed. At least this time, there were no broken bones or gaping stab wounds. There was only his exhausted mind.

'Any change?' Bruce shook his head as Jason approached.

'No, but I don't think there's anything to be concerned about for the moment.' Jason leant against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Back there, on the road; he said something about Red X.' Batman had seemed so focused on getting Dick to medical attention, that Jason hadn't wanted to worry the man any more by mentioning X.

'What did he say?'

'Not a lot. He passed out before he could elaborate. But I think he was fighting with him for control. That's why he crashed.' Bruce sighed deeply, but he didn't seem surprised by Jason's comment. 'What do we do?'

'We'll wait until he wakes up.' said Bruce, keeping his eyes on Dick's sleeping face, 'Then we'll get the full story out of him.'

'And what then?' Bruce looked over to the glass cases where their uniforms were kept. In the previously empty case stood a new suit. Completely black with no logos it looked like a prototype.

'Then it might be time to bring out the suit.'

OOoOoOoOoOo

'Dickie, Diiiickie...Dick!'

Dick jumped into awareness. It was dark but he could still see the figure above him.

'X?' The white masked face of Red X stared down on him.

'About time, Dickie Bird.' Dick pushed himself away from his inner thief. 'There's not a lot of point doing that. You can't go anywhere; this is your mind after all.' He chuckled darkly, 'For now at least.'

'I will not let you take over X.' Red X brought his white mask down to Dick.

'You won't have a choice. Once the others wake as well, it will be a matter of time before you are dissolved completely.' Dick's eyes widened in horror. What was X saying?

'Why are you doing this to me?' There was that dark chuckle again as X's hand grasped the other mans chin.

'You did this to yourself Richard Grayson.' Suddenly all the humour left his voice. 'You created all of us... including the one you've got locked up in that dark little corner of your mind. The one you've hidden away, even from yourself.'

They both glanced over to the corner, where the darkness seemed particularly black and sinister. There was a shifting sense of evil radiating from every tendril of darkness.

'You just have to accept it Dickie. We're a part of you; we're not just going to disappear.' Dick shivered at his words, 'Now Dickie Bird, it's time to wake up.'

OOoOoOoOoOo

Sapphire eyes cracked open. His head was pounding; like when you've been to a concert and the loud music sends your ears ringing and your brain is still pulsing with the base. Dick groaned, rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. God his body ached.

'Dick?' Bruce knelt down, bringing his face to the same level as Dick's. The young man looked at him through his eyelashes. 'Dick?'

'I'm awake.' Dick mumbled.

'I know, I was just making sure it was you.' His eyes opened more; meeting his guardians gaze with what Bruce could only call, a wet puppy look.

'It's me. All my other personas are vigilantes. I don't think they would approve of curling into a ball in pain.' He tried a half hearted smile, but the corner of his mouth barely twitched upwards.

'Jason said you mentioned Red X. What happened?'

Dick's forehead creased as he thought back to the crash. Yes, it was X who had surfaced. Wait, Red X! Suddenly Dick remembered the dream; if it had been a dream.

'X...he said they were going to take over, dissolve me completely.' His breath was catching in his chest. His personas were turning on him, they wanted rid of Richard Grayson; the original and most broken of them all. Most worryingly he didn't even know if Nightwing was on his side.

'Dick, don't panic. We will get rid of them.' He nodded, but Bruce's words haunted him. X said they weren't going to just disappear. What if he was right. What if these voices were here to stay! What if everything that made him his parents child, just disappeared.

Bruce could see Dick was still highly troubled. 'Stay here.' He brushed a hand through his sons hair. 'I have something that might make this all a bit easier.'

 **A/N Here's chapter one to keep you busy :). Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please review (it makes me happy lol). Until next time, Karin xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

The suit fit snugly around his body; the material light, breathable. Dick had to grudging admit that it was comfortable. He wished he didn't need it at all; but with his mind under siege, he needed all the help he could get.

'So, is it working?' He had to agree with Jason; it didn't look like it was doing anything. The matt black material; that should morph to represent the dominant persona, remained completely plain. Bruce checked the chip behind Dick's ear; the mini-computer that read his brainwaves to control the suit.

'Maybe when you're Richard Grayson, it's neutral, so it remains the same.' Tim suggested helpfully; his point made a lot of sense. 'Here, put this on.' He handed Dick his domino mask, but Dick hesitated. Without the mask he was normal, an everyday person...more or less. But the mask made him a vigilante and that opened a whole different story. But he didn't want to spend the rest of his life fearing a mask; the mask he had once loved so much. Taking it from his brother, he slowly placed it on his face.

All present felt their eyes widen as a light blue began to bleed over Dick's chest and down his arms; taking the form of a bird.

'Nightwing?' Bruce could easily identify the suit as Nightwing's; it was almost identical to his uniform. But he had to be sure. The man nodded as his stance changed; he held himself more upright, his shoulders squared but he looked relaxed; at ease with the environment. It was definitely Nightwing.

'So what now? I hope you don't plan on keeping me locked in here.' Yes definitely Nightwing. The heroes dislike for Batman was clear from his voice.

'No, I think it's best you go to the mountain. I'll contact J'ohn and see if he can help you.'

Tim jumped off the desk he had been sat on. 'Give me a second to get changed and I'll come with you.' he said and ran off towards the suit cabinets. Bruce pulled out a communicator and began to get in contact with Martian Manhunter. Jason decided to go and find Alfred, to see if he could get something to eat. Finally they all left Nightwing alone.

 _'It's good to have a more friendly persona back in my head.'_ Nightwing smiled at the whispers in his mind. But he could feel it had a timid edge to its voice. _'I have to ask though Nightwing, you are on my side...aren't you?'_

Nightwing took a moment to consider his answer. 'To be honest with you Dick, right now I'm not sure of anything.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

The younger members of the team looked up from their movie as Nightwing and Robin entered through the zeta beam.

'Nightwing! You're back!' None of them had heard about the crash; Nightwing wanted to keep it that way. 'New Suit?' Beast Boy was circling him, examining the suit.

'Of a sort.' said Nightwing, eyes drifting over to the doorway, where M'gann had just entered. 'Excuse me.' M'gann seemed very guarded when he joined her.

'I heard about what happened.' She said quietly as they walked down the corridor; heading down to the main meeting room where Martian Manhunter was waiting for them. 'Are you alright?'

'No harm done.' His voice was strong, steady. Reaching the edges of his mind with her own; M'gann sensed his calm. She had done this many times before, but this time the feeling was different; more concentrated, pure. This was all Nightwing, there were no other personas present. It was un-nerving how in control Nightwing really was.

'Uncle J'ohns in here, he's ready when you are.' For the first time Nightwing paused and M'gann felt hesitation. 'Nightwing?'

Nightwing felt torn. It was true he felt a certain amount of loyalty to Dick; but this feeling, the feeling of being completely in control, was addicting. Before he had only been half there; his every move dictated by Richard Grayson. All his weaknesses came from that boy. Did he really want to go back to that?

' _No, Nightwing! Nightwing please, don't do this!'_

'I'm sorry Dick.' M'gann's head snapped towards him as she heard and understood his words. He turned and began walking back the way they had come.

'Nightwing!' she caught up to him as he reached the TV room. She caught his arm and he yanked it away, as though her touch had burned him.

'Please..don't touch me.'

'Nightwing you need to see Uncle J'ohn.' her voice was on the edge of desperation.

'I will, I will.' his breathing was becoming faster. The suit began to flicker; the blue bird loosing it's vibrancy. He was losing his cool; losing control. He took a deep breath as he steadied himself with the back of the sofa. 'I will, but not now.'

' _Then when?!'_ The voice yelling in his head wasn't helping the situation. Gripping his hair in his fists he growled.

'Dick leave me alone.'

'Nightwing?' The youngsters were staring at him now; their faces filled with concern. But Nightwing realised he didn't care. The part of him that had been compassionate and kind had been Dick. But his compassion had been what had separated him from Batman. He was so confused. He wanted his freedom, to live without that pain in his heart that was Dicks past. But it was that pain that made him different from the villains, the Batman and...him. That dark part of this mind that had been locked away. So maybe he did need Dick; his kindness and his caring nature.

' _It will make us weak.'_

Nightwing doubled over as the new presence took over his mind. The suit morphed; grey bleeding over the blue, swallowing it. Over the breast plate an S carved itself into the kevlar.

'What the hell?' Young Justice jumped to their feet as they recognised the semi-familiar suit. 'Renegade!'

The man straightened, locking eyes with M'gann.

'Martain.' The Russian accent was gone, but the deadly tone was there in full force. M'gann didn't know what to do. During the mission Renegade had been Dick; but she couldn't feel her friends mind, she could only feel the need for revenge.

Renegade narrowed his eyes and M'gann fought the urge to flinch. But the next thing she knew, something connected with Renegade's head, knocking him to the ground and into unconsciousness. Her gaze flickered from Renegade to Red Hood, who still have the butt of his gun raised. With the panic of Renegade emerging, no one had noticed Robin calling his brother, nor the anti-hero arriving.

'Jeez Red, did you have to hit him so hard?' asked Robin, kneeling down by his eldest brother.

'He'll thank me for it later.' said Red Hood, nodding his head towards the suit as it morphed to its black neutral state. He tossed a stick of smelling salt to Robin. 'Dickie Bird is back in control.'

Robin broke the stick under Dick's nose; the young man sat up instantly in a panic, before groaning at the pain in his head.

'Was that really necessary?'

'Apparently.' There was no remorse in Red Hood's voice, 'Seemed to work didn't it.' Dick nodded slowly.

'For now.'

'What happened?' asked M'gann, bringing herself down to the two boys, 'you were acting strangely, even before Renegade took over.' Dick frowned before peeling away his mask.

'It seems Nightwing is conflicted.' he said.

'About what?' asked Tim.

'About whether or not I am worth saving.' They were all silent. If Nightwing was acting out then Dick was in serious trouble.

'Let's get you to Manhunter.' said Red Hood, helping his bruised brother to his feet. It was then that they remembered they were not alone. The youngsters were staring in confusion and fear. Beast Boy spoke up.

'Um...can someone explain what the hell is going on?'

 **A/N Ahh sorry there has been such a delay! My laptop died so I had to use my sisters Apple Mac. This chapter has been written, typed up, decrypted, lost in the cloud and deleted! I am never EVER buying an Apple Mac! But my laptop is back, the chapter was saved (even if I did have to retype it) and we are back! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review (please I really need it after the day I've had lol). Until next time. Karin xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

He could feel himself shaking. Holding his hands tightly in his lap, Dick willed them to steady. He sat in one the of the high backed chairs in the Mountains conference room. Pale, shaking and slightly hyperventilating; the heroes did not know what to do with their friend.

Around him, Dick's friends, his family, stood. Concern plastered over their faces. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, the original Team, Robin, Red Hood and of course Batman. Batman came to kneel in front of his son; trying not to make any sudden moves that would cause the young man to flinch away.

'Dick, do you know what happened out there?' he asked gently; a tone Batman reserved solely for Dick. The younger man nodded, his jaw tightening.

'Nightwing lost control to Renegade.' he said, barely above a whisper.

'Why did Nightwing walk away?' Batman had to admit, it was strange to refer to Dick's persona's as though they were all different people. But for the moment, it was the only way to get his head around what was happening in his sons mind.

'He didn't want to give up control. He wanted to be the central persona.'

'Whose currently the central persona?' asked Superman, he was really struggling with this.

'For the moment...me...uh Dick Grayson.' He seemed to see his Uncle- figure frown in confusion to his statement, so he continued. 'All of my personas are either vigilante's or ...something else. Dick Grayson is the weakest, the centre of the inner turmoil. All of the emotional pain and self doubt comes from me.'

Red Hood came closer, leaning against the table with one hand. 'So how many guys you got rattling up in there. We've seen Red X, Nightwing and Renegade. What about Robin?' Tim twitched at the name and Red Hood sneered at him. 'Not you replacement.'

'Jay please.' Dick groaned, the last thing he needed right now was his brothers bickering. 'Robin is a dormant persona, he hasn't been in control for so long. As far as I can tell, he's not particularly keen on the idea of me disappearing but he's not strong enough to go up against the others.'

'Great.' There was an moment as Red Hood seemed to decided the best way to phrase his next question. 'What about...the...other guy?' Dick didn't answer. Instead his breathing began to pick up. Batman gripped his shoulders as he nodded towards John. The Martian came forward and placed his hands around Dick's head.

'Relax Richard. This will be over soon.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _The last time John was in Dick's mind was when he had returned to earth after the trial. The young hero had been in a terrible state. His mind had been filled with voices to the point that the chaos physically hurt the alien. Now there was a strange silence, that was more ominous than peaceful._

 _Delving deeper into Dick's subconscious he came across something strange. In-front of him he saw 4 people sat in a circle around another. All had their eyes closed and seemed to be in some sort of trance. The one in the centre, John recognised as Dick. Around him was a young Robin and Nightwing. There was also a man clad in black, a ripped cape and a white mask. John presumed this was Red X. The other man was the only one not to look like Dick. He had dirty blonde hair instead of black. Renegade._

 _It was then that the alien felt another presence. Between Robin and Nightwing was a gap in the circle. But in the gap was filled with a dark shadow, that twisted and swirled. The longer he watched the more the shadows seemed to form the shape of a man. He didn't watch any longer, the shadow was dangerous, he knew that for certain._

 _Closing his eyes, he focused on creating mental barriers between all the personas. This would help Dick remain in control. He could learn how to lower the barrier one at the time when he needed that persona. But the barriers wouldn't raise. He focused harder but he was suddenly filled with pain._

 _They were pushing him out. No, the shadow was pushing him out. John had never felt power like it. It felt like anger, calm, controlled, pure anger._

 _He couldn't take it anymore._

OOoOoOoOoOo

'John?' When the Martian opened his eyes, his fellow League members were looking at him in concern. He stood doubled over the chair, using it to hold himself up. Dick, it appeared, had fallen to the side and was now on the floor in Batman's arms. He too seemed to be coming around.

'What happened?' asked Batman, helping his son into a sitting position.

'I was unable to separate them. There was a being, a darkness. It pushed me out.' M'gann came and stood next to her Uncle, helping him take a seat. 'It was a fifth persona.' Everyone looked to Dick, who shrank away from their gaze.

'Dick?' asked Wonder Woman as she too rose from her seat and came closer. When Dick said nothing Red Hood sighed.

'Bro, it's probably a good idea to tell them.' Dick looked up at him with unsure eyes. 'It's time.' His brother insisted.

Dick took a shaky breath and began to explain.

'A few months after I became Nightwing, I followed a lead for what I thought was a drugs bust. But turns out it was something more.' He sniffed, his eyes staring down at the floor. 'It was an organised group. I initially thought it was the League of Shadows. Wrong there as well.' He felt Batman tense next him.

'Who was it?' the Bat asked, his Batglare deepening when he saw Dick's forlorn expression.

'The Court of Owls.' The room went deadly silent, everyone's eyes were on him. They were concerned, scared...but were they afraid for him, or of him.

'How long did they have you?' asked Batman, anger taking the place of concern.

'9 months.' The anger was rolling of the Bat now, Dick wanted nothing more than to escape that room.

'You said you were on a mission. You said that you had gone undercover.' Batman's voice was barely above a whisper.

'I didn't want to worry you. I knew you would freak.' It was a lame excuse.

'How did you escape?' asked Wally, speaking out for the first time. Dick looked to Red Hood.

'I found him while he was on an...assignment. Got him away from the scouts and home.' Jason said no more. He didn't want Dick to know the full extent of what had happened that night. Whilst in the role the Owls had created, there had been no reasoning with him. After knocking him out, Jason had brought him home...killing four of five of the scouts on the way. It had sent the right message back to the Court and they had left Dickie Bird alone since. When the young man had awoken, he seemed to have been back to his old self, although very shaken up.

Batman was concerned and he felt more betrayed than angry. The Court of Owls had kidnapped his son and held him for 9 months, no doubt brainwashing him. And he had had no idea because at the time, they weren't speaking.

'What is the persona?' Dick looked at his father timidly before mournfully replying.

'He's the Talon...He's an assassin.'

 **A/N Here's the next chapter. Glad to see you are enjoying the story. Well done to those of you who guessed the Talon was one of Dick's personas! Please review. Until next time. Karin xx**


	5. Chapter 4

The silence that filled the room left the atmosphere feeling thick and suffocating. Dick could feel his father's eyes boring into the top of his head. He, himself, refused to raise his gaze from the floor on which he still sat. He knew the question that was hovering in the air. He knew it would have been on his friends minds the moment he had spoken the word assassin.

'Have you ever...?' the question was left unfinished by Wally, but everyone knew how it would have ended. Had he ever killed?

Dick bit his lip, still not looking up from the floor. How could he answer them honestly? He had been the Owls assassin. His main job was to dispose of traitors to the Court. Yes he had taken people down in the month after he had been _activated_. But they had been assassins and murderers themselves; criminals who had tried to sell secrets or had tried to run. They were not innocent by any means. Jason had told him, after he had regained some sanity, that in taking down those men, he had probably saved others. It hadn't made him feel any better.

'Dick hasn't done anything.' Jason was suddenly there defending him. 'The Owls did a number on him over those first 8 months. Anything he did while he was the Talon, wasn't really him.' Dick didn't fail to notice that Jay had danced around the actual question. It seemed even the infamous Red Hood was afraid to speak of his brothers deeds out loud.

'That being said.' Batman's voice now filled the room. 'If the Talon gets control, then that is exactly what he is trained to do.'

'He is a strong force, but I do not believe he is a fully formed persona...yet.' John seemed to have recovered slightly. Dick nodded, confirming the Martians theory. He had repressed his Talon persona; hidden him deep within the recesses of his mind. But the turmoil of his mind was breaking all of his mental barriers. It wouldn't be long before the Talon was completely free.

'What do we do now Batman?' Wonder Woman had her eyes fixed on the boy on the floor; the child she thought of as a nephew. He looked afraid and he looked ashamed.

'You are to be with someone at all times.' Her question was answered with an order for Dick. Dick nodded, but he knew there was more. 'Your other persona's can be handled by the Team. But if there is any sign of the Talon taking an ounce of control, you will be put into League custody. Do you understand?'

The young man's nod was slower this time; his hands clenched into fists. He knew why Batman was threatening him, it didn't make it any easier. Batman rose, his stern face giving nothing away.

'Red Hood will stay with you for the rest of the day.' With that everyone began filing out of the room. Dick remained where he was on the floor. Once everyone but he, Jay and Batman remained, Bruce turned, his expression hard.

'And don't ever lie to me again.' Then he was gone.

Dick bowed his head low to the point Jason could no longer see his face.

'Dick...you alright?' Dick didn't answer. Instead the suit shimmered and morphed; the blue bird spreading over the chest and arms once again. Jason leapt for the door, shutting it before turning to face the vigilante. 'You. This situation is your fault!'

Nightwing lifted his head; Jason resisted the urge to flinch. Before the distinction between Dick and Nightwing had been the mask; to see Nightwing without it was a daunting experience. As Nightwing stared out of Dick's blue eyes, Jason saw that they dulled slightly. Years of crime fighting had extinguished their light. Without Dick's presence, fighting was all these eyes knew.

'Aren't you going to answer me?' Jason could feel his infamous anger building.

'What would you like me to say?' There it was, the calm and controlled voice of the Nightwing.

'How about explaining why the hell you ran! Why the hell your fighting against Dick! He's a part of you. No, scratch that. YOU'RE a part of HIM! You would be nothing without him.' He could feel his chest rising and falling heavily as he stared at the man before him.

'I thought I would be better, stronger, without the pain of Richards past weighing down on my mind.' Nightwing began slowly. 'I've now come to realise that with that pain comes compassion. Without one there cannot be the other and without compassion I'm no better than...'

'No better than Batman.' Nightwing nodded. 'Does that mean you won't try and erase Dick?'

'I might not, but there are still three parts of this mind that do and one of them is very strong.'

'Can't you fight back?' Jason had pushed aside the strangeness of this conversation. He was talking to his brother, about his brother, about saving his brother by defeating his brother. But then again, he had died and been brought back from the dead. He was in no position to judge.

'Fight back with what? A damaged acrobat and a weak relic of a persona.' Nightwing had a point but that just make Red Hood even angrier. There had to be a way to fight back against Dick's darker personas.

'How did you get control anyway? Dick doesn't have a mask on.'

'It appears whenever we let our emotions cloud our mind, we lose our grip on it. Therefore allowing other personas to take over control. We're in a place that is familiar to myself and Robin, which gives me an advantage.' Again Jason was annoyed that that made sense. Dick had been on the point of breaking after finally telling Bruce the truth of his disappearance. He was still pissed that Nightwing had taken advantage of that.

'Robin's still there then.' he said trying to change the subject and cool his anger. Nightwing shrugged.

'He's there. He's damaged though. The fight with Batman and his violent transition into becoming me..chipped the edges shall we say.'

'So what can we do? There's got to be a way to protect Dickie Bird.' Jason cursed himself for the pleading tone in his voice. The Red Hood was supposed to be emotionless and destructive. But this was his brother. Dick was the first friend he had ever really had; he had brought him out of his shell of self pity and self loathing. Jason refused to believe there was no way to help the man that had helped him through so much.

'For the moment Renegade is the only threat, but I've taken him before. Red X is sneaky but all he really wants is a good time. He shouldn't be hard to take down.' His lip curled 'But the Talon is a collection of all Dick's darkest emotions. A persona stripped of mercy, morals and reason. If he becomes whole again...I don't think any of the other personas will be strong enough to regain control, let alone Dick.'

 **A/N Ahh sorry I've been gone so long. The time slipped away and I have no idea where it went. Before I knew it I was moving into my new house and since then I've been getting everything sorted over here. Being an adult and having responsibilities really sucks lol. Here is a quick chapter just to let you know that I am still alive :D. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review (its a proven fact that when lots of people review I get the chapters out quicker, due to feeling guilty that I haven't posted ;) Just saying ) Until next time, Karin xx**


	6. Chapter 5

Eyes were upon him as he entered the gym with Jason. The collection of heroes stared; their gaze falling on the blue bird a blazon on his chest. Some wore faces of relief but all were still apprehensive.

'Well this isn't awkward.' Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked over to Nightwing from the corner of his eye. 'Some friends you have here. They seem afraid of you.'

'It's not me they fear.' He walked further in, ignoring the looks.

Jason followed slightly behind; curiosity over his brothers intentions building. 'So what are you doing here?'

'Sparring.'

Jason raised a brow beneath his mask. 'Are you sure that's wise? You're not exactly stable at the moment.'

'I need to know if I can remain in control during the heat of a battle. I fear we're losing control. I need to get it back.' Nightwing, reaching the sparring ring, typed in his codes to begin the fight.

'Who exactly do you think is going to fight you? They're all afraid Renegade will suddenly show...or worse.' Jason didn't fail to notice the shimmer of emotion that graced his brothers face for a moment; pain.

'You'll fight me.'

Jason blanched. 'I will?'

'I can trust you not to hold back.' He stepped onto the glowing platform.

'You really want to do this? In front of all these people?'

'They'll be able to protect you if I lose control.'

Jason huffed audibly, 'I don't need protecting.' he said, but he didn't protest. Removing his guns he joined his brother on the platform. From the other side of the room the Teams curiosity drew them closer to the fight to watch the battle of the Bats.

'Ready Bro.' When the computer announced the fight to start, Jason lurched forward. Nightwing ducked; rolling away before kicking back at Red Hood. Jason brought his arms up to block the kick; bringing them up further when his brothers other leg flew towards his head. Catching his foot, Jason flung him across the mat.

Nightwing flipped himself back into standing; taking a defensive stance. Jason attacked again; faking to the right before lashing out left. His fist connected with Nightwing's abdomen. Taking advantage of his winded team mate, Red Hood took his feet out from under him. Nightwing's back hit the floor and Jason's weight was on top of him.

'Your mind is elsewhere Golden Boy.' The sneer on Jason's face faded as the red X spread over his brothers suit. 'Crap.' Jason felt himself flying across the mat; his back sliding against the floor. When he came to a stop he looked back at his brother. X sat up and cracked his neck.

Jason growled, 'X. You son of a...'

'Are you really going to swear in front of the kiddies.' Both men stood. Red Hood's hand twitched towards his guns on the table.

'Not a smart move. You may not like me, but I share this body with the guy you actually kinda like. The body goes down, we all go down with it.'

'What happened to Nightwing?'

'It's all rather complicated.' X sighed, rubbing his temples.

'Try me.' Jason was aware the crowd was drawing in closer, ready to attack if the needed too. He only hoped X wouldn't lose his cool and attack them first.

'Well the act of fighting almost brought the Renegade out. Nightwing let go of control in order to suppress him. Leaving an opening for either Robin or myself. I'm stronger so...here I am.'

Jason frowned. His brother was switching more regularly suddenly. Before it was an emotional jolt that triggered a switch. But now...now the slightest thing brought out someone new. When he voiced this the cocky smirk that had been on X's face diminished. For a moment he looked awkward, as though answering that question was something he was embarrassed to do. As the smirk faded as did the suit. The red morphed into panels on his shoulders; an R blooming on his chest plate. Jason gasped at the broken figure before him. He recognised this persona to be Robin; but the bird looked haggard, tired and frail.

'We're finding it hard to stay in control.' He said, his voice shaking with strain. None of us have a foot hold strong enough to keep ourselves here. None of us except Dick and...him.' He sat down as though exhausted. 'He's not ready to take over and Dick refuses to take control. The rest of us are just bumbling over each other. If Dick doesn't pull himself together soon the darkness will take over, and we won't be able to stop it.' With that he fell forward. Jason caught him; resting his head on his lap.

'Robin?'

'It's ironic. There's no one to take over right now. No one wants to deal with your questions or what's about to come. They all wanted to be in control, they didn't realise the importance of Dick until he broke. Now it's all falling apart.' He smiled sadly and closed his eyes, 'But I'm so tired. I can't stay here. I don't belong here anymore.' The suit turned back to black as his breathing evened out in sleep.

Jason looked up as the shadow cast over him. He hadn't realised someone had left to get help.

'He's deteriorating faster than I anticipated.' Batman sighed. Superman and Wonder Woman gave each other a sad looked from either side of the Dark Knight. 'I was hoping we would have days, not hours.'

'What do we do? He's exhausted.' said Jason, 'Nightwing can't keep them all at bay forever.'

Batman seemed reluctant to answer. Jason could see this was tearing him up; to see Dick so fragile and yet so dangerous.

'Keep him sedated. For now.' He added the last bit when Jason glared at him. 'It will give him a chance to rest until Canary can get here.' He looked for a moment at his eldest son. 'For what's coming, he's going to need all the strength he can muster.'

 **A/N (Peaks up from behind wall) I am sooooo sorry. I literally have no excuses...ok I actually have several, but it still doesn't make up for the fact I haven't updated since Summer. Please don't kill me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try my very hardest to get more posted for you.**

 **Karin xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: Mild use of swearing.**

'We're screwed.'

'You're only just realizing that X?' Nightwing kept his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. They were all still sat in their respective places in the circle.

'No, I kinda realized when I couldn't stay in control of the body!'

'I did try and warn you that would happen.' said Robin quietly, looking away when X glared over at him. They had all been trapped within the darkness, none of them able to take control. This probably meant someone was making sure the body stayed unconscious.

' It doesn't matter about who told who what. What matters now is just making sure that guy doesn't take over. I think we can all agree that would be very bad.' They all followed Nightwing's gaze over to the whisping shadows that were beginning to look more and more like a figure.

'We can agree on that at least. Which means you have to get a grip.' Renegade's focus was now on the boy in the center of their circle.

'Leave him be Ren, you know what happens when you push him.'

As if responding to Robins words, the figure curled his legs in tighter to his body, burying his head in his knees.

'He is right though.' said Red X, shrugging. 'Since we can't maintain the body, the host will have to take control again. It's the only way to lock old creepy face over there back up.'

'In his defense you did all betray him and try to get rid of his consciousness.' said Robin, the only one of the personas to have been on Dick's side through the whole ordeal.

'Well now we know which one us holds the grudges.' X teased but no one seemed to find his joke funny. 'So what are we going to do?'

'You're the only one of us who can win this Dick.' The boy did not respond to Nightwing's soft voice. 'You can give up if you want, we can keep taking it in turns to run the show but that's going to wear the body out quickly. And if the body doesn't die soon, the Talon will take over and that will be it, he'll destroy everything you've ever built.'

Blue eyes lifted to meet the masked man. They looked sad, broken, like all the hope in the world had been extinguished.

'Is that what you want? Richard Grayson, the last Flying Grayson, the first Boy Wonder, the Nightwing of Blud Haven to just disappear? For that monster to once again run free?'

'No.' The voice was barely above a whisper but at least Dick's head was now up. He was finally listening to reason.

'Then you need to fight. You need to regain control.'

'But Bruce?'

'What about him? So you made a few mistakes in your lifetime! So has he and some of his mistakes led you into some nasty situations, so he is not one to lecture you.'

'He looked so disappointed.' Dick's voice shook. The others could feel the wave of grief pass over them. For them Bruce was merely Batman, the cold calculating Bat. They were used to not being good enough. But Dick, he had always sought his adoptive Father's approval.

'Then think about how disappointed he will be if you just give up.' Red X's words were surprisingly tender. 'Come on Richard. Get up.'

'You're right.' The blue eyes looked slightly brighter as Dick's head lifted a little higher. 'It's time to stop this and get back to...'

Black smoke like fingers grasped around his neck. The others gasped and stiffened as the smoke melted away leaving a solid hand covered in black armor.

'I don't think so.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Jason any changes?' Batman strode into the room with Canary at his heel. Jason looked up from his place at his brother's bedside.

'Not even a twitch.'

'Start waking him up.' said Canary 'Maybe if I talk to him we will have a better idea of what is going on in that head of his.'

Batman emptied the contents of a syringe into the drip in Dick's hand. In seconds the boy was moving, a deep frown appearing on his forehead.

'Dick can you hear me?' You're in the medbay. Can you open your eyes?' Canary's voice was soft, she gently touched the young mans hand to let him know she was there. But her eyes suddenly widened as the suit began to change. The black began to swirl into feather like markings over the chest and arms.

'Shit Dinah get back!' Jason yelled, grabbing the blonde, pulling her away as the man on the bed shot up and away, settling in the corner of the room.

'Is that...?'

'Yeh.' Jason side stepped towards the end of the bed, where his gun holster was hanging. He didn't want to have to shoot Dick, but he knew just how dangerous this persona could be. Before he could get there however Robin and M'gann entered the room upon hearing Jason's yell.

'What the hell! Who is that?' said Tim, eyes darting over his brothers new suits pattern.

'Robin stay back.' said Batman, trying to assess the situation. He had never seen Dick as this persona so it was hard to assess just how dangerous he was. 'Dick stand down.'

'Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time.' Dick's whispering had everyone in a defensive position. 'Ruling over Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime.' He started to walk forward, his body rigid like he was ready to pounce. 'They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.' Suddenly he turned to Red Hood, eyeing him like prey. Jason jumped for his guns just as Dick did. Both their hands landed on them together but Dick's foot was in Red Hood's face, kicking him aside. Before Jason knew it he was on the floor, Batman running to his aid while a gun was in his face.

'Speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the talon for your head.'

With that, the Talon pulled the trigger.

 **A/N. Not gonna lie this update has been sat on my desk for about 3 weeks. But since these next few weeks are going to be so busy with deadlines and the magazine launch and I'm moving...again (Don't ask it's a nightmare.) I'm not really going to be able to work on anything fun for a while, so I'm using my last 'week off' to try and push out some updates. Thanks for all sticking with me! I love this site so I really don't want to leave but life if just so hectic! So thanks for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, yes I'm cruel and I have left you with another cliff hanger. Please review, it makes my day. Thanks. Karin xx**


	8. Chapter 7

'Red? Red? Jason?'

Jason peeled his eyes open to see a bright light shining.

'Jesus!' he yelled, shutting his eyes and raising a hand to push the light away.

'Sorry, just checking for a concussion.' Tim came into sight as Jason reopened his eyes gingerly. 'You seem to be ok.'

'What the hell happened?' He looked around, they were alone in the Medbay.

'Well Talon surfaced, kicked you in the head then shot you in the chest. Lucky for you your chest plate stopped most of the damage. Still knocked the wind out of you pretty bad, which is why you lost consciousness.'

Judging by the immense pain radiating from his chest, Jason figured that made sense.

'Where the hell is he?' Jason sat up in alarm when Tim bit his lip. 'Tim what the hell happened, where is Talon?'

'He escaped through the Zeta Beam. The League are in pursuit. He's in...'

'I know where he is and I know what he's going to do. We need to stop him. Now.' Swinging his legs off the bed he stood, taking a moment to regain his breath, then headed for the beams. Tim followed, questioning his plan. 'The night I found Dick while he was with the Owls he was in a bad way. Imagine all the training he's ever had with Haleys, Batman, Deathstroke. Then imagine all that training being used without morals.'

Tim looked as though he wanted to be sick. 'What do we do, how did you take him down?'

Jason stopped to type in the code for Gotham. He looked at his brother with sad eyes.

'I shot him.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Dick hold on!' Nightwing tried attacking the armored man again but was hit back. Talon kept his grip on Dick's neck. Regaining his balance, Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks and attacked again.

Dick gasped for breath. He was suddenly becoming aware of what was happening. He was dying. The Talon was killing the part of the brain that was Richard Grayson. He was erasing him as a personality! But without him, the others would be easy pickings and then there would be nothing left but the assassin. And he was powerless to stop it. All he could do was watch as Red X was thrown into Renegade, sending them both flying. Robin was tossed aside like he was nothing. Nightwing kept fighting, but Dick knew there was going to come a point soon, when the hero would not be able to get back up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'I can't believe he shot him. His brother.'

'Boy Scout this is really not the time.' Batman remained looking through his binoculars, scanning the city.

'Bats, your Son just tried to kill his brother. How are you so calm?'

'He didn't try to kill him. He knew Red Hood was wearing a bulletproof vest.'

'Are you sure?'

Batman said nothing. In truth he was not calm, he was almost at breaking point with concern. If Clark wasn't doing the same he probably would have been able to see the Bat's emotional turmoil. It had been several hours since they had lost track of their troubled friend. They were both becoming very on edge, worrying about what he might do.

' _Bats.'_

'Red Hood. Are you alright?' Batman lowered the binoculars, bringing a finger to the side of his cowl.

' _I'm peachy. Where's Dickhead?'_

'We don't have a visual. He's somewhere in Gotham.' said Batman, ignoring Jason's language. 'There's been no police reports as of yet. I'm hoping that means he hasn't done anything.'

' _That doesn't surprise me seeing as who his last target was.'_

'What do you mean last target?' said Superman, eves-dropping into the conversation. Batman reiterated Clark's question to Red Hood.

' _The Owl's wanted Dick to prove that he was loyal to them so they sent him on a very specific job. That was when I found him.'_

'Red Hood who was it, we need to find him before he gets to them.'

' _You don't have to worry about finding him. He'll come to you. He was ordered to kill the Batman.'_

 **A/N Hey look at me! Posting twice in a week! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've got a few more written, but I'm back to work tomorrow so I'll try and post them periodically once they've been edited. Please review! Karin xx**


	9. Chapter 8

Batman lowered his hand from his cowl slowly. Since leaving the Cave he had had this odd sensation, the type you get when you're being watched. Concern for his Son had forced him to push the feeling to the back of his mind. But Jason's words had brought the feeling right back to the front. Both he and Superman had been scouring the City for hours with no sight of Talon. But what if that was because this whole time, Talon had been behind them, following them.

' _Bats. You still there?'_

'I'm here Red Hood. And I think he is too.'

' _Robin and I are following your tracker, we'll be there soon.'_

Batman and the Man of Steel turned from the city to see a shadow staring at them from the other side of the roof.

'How the hell did he sneak up on us?' Until this point Clark had been totally unaware to the young mans presence. Even with his super hearing, the assassin had been able to get this close to them.

'Red Hood, keep Robin away from here. Call all the others in.' Bruce tried to keep his voice in its regular tone, not wanting to give Talon any reason to suddenly attack. When he had left the Med-bay, Talon had only had Red Hood's guns as weapons. His suit was bullet proof as was the Boy Scout. In theory he wasn't too much of a threat.

But just as he thought it, Talon brought a katana from a sheath on his back.

'Now where in the world did he get that?' Superman took up a defensive position next to his friend.

'I don't know, but if he has that then there's no telling what else he's picked up.'

Talon eyed them like a lion sizing up it's pray. Then with his sword gripped tightly in both hands he attacked them with impossible speed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Kryptonian had been no trouble to take down. The kryptonite he had picked up from one of his hidden storage places had made short work of him. That left Talon fighting Batman one on one.

'Come on Dick, I know you're in there. You need to take back control.' Batman dodged to the right as the blade was brought down in another brutal attack. He threw several Batarangs but they were all blocked expertly with the katana like it was child's play. Bruce cursed himself, he had underestimated this persona, he never imagined Dick could be so merciless. Another attack came, forcing him to be pushed back away from Clark. He hoped his opponent wouldn't suddenly turn and hurt the weakened Kryptonian. Batman kept dodging the attacks, deciding to give up on taking the offensive, his attacks were too slow compared to the assassins, he only risked having them backfire on himself. He had taught his boy well, he had become better that he had ever thought possible. But Bruce had also taught him right and wrong and that was what was missing now. The Owls had made him numb, a machine that only cared about taking out his target and anyone else who got in his way.

Suddenly a golden whip slashed between them, taking hold of the katana and riping it from the assassins grasp. Talon back-flipped back onto the roof edge, putting distance between himself and Wonder Woman. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Batman. Bruce had to wonder which one of Dick's captors had educated him on the art of guns.

'Don't even think about it.' Another click sounded in the night air as Red Hood released the safety on his own weapon, keeping it aimed at his Brother. 'I've shot you before to take you down, don't think I won't do it again.' Jason suppressed a shudder as Talon's eyes came to look at him. They were cold, dull, emotionless. They were the eyes of a killer and they didn't look right settling in Dick's skull. 'Come on Dick, I know you can hear me. Are you really going to let this prat have his way? Last time I checked you hated my guns.'

Talon's finger twitched on the trigger. It was obvious he was thinking of an escape route to this predicament.

'Dick you have to fight! Fight you moron!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

' _Fight you moron!'_

Dick opened his eyes past the pain as the voice of his Brother sounded through the darkness.

' _This is your body! You're in charge. Don't you forget it.'_

Talon sneered from above, looking down on Dick with a cruel expression.

'If only he knew how truly weak you really are. All of you.' He looked around at the other personas, all of them were defeated, growing weaker as Dick did. It wouldn't be long before the original host ceased to exist. The others would follow soon after, then Talon would be free to concentrate fully on his mission, without having to keep one eye on the slowly dying boy.

Dick fought to breathe. This dark part of him had a gun pointed at the man he considered Father. His Brother was being forced to point a gun at him. This monster was pulling his family apart. Dick hated the fact that his family to had to see this dark twisted side to him. Wait...Talon was a part of him, they all were. Nightwing, Robin, Renegade, they were all parts of one whole, parts that He, Dick Grayson had created. Without him they would never have come into being, without him they were nothing. All this time he had been thinking that Dick Grayson was the weakest, the scared little orphan boy who had watched his parents die. But if he had created all these personas, surely that meant he was stronger than them. He was the original, all the aspects that made up each persona were all a part of him. In fact the only difference between Talon and himself was that he would never do anything to hurt his family. Talon lacked compassion, and that was his weakness, that was why Dick was stronger than him. Because he could so easily do everything that Talon could, but he chose not to. And right now he was choosing not to hurt the people he loved.

Dick gripped the armored hand that was around his throat and squeezed it while pulling it away from his neck. Talon grunted in pain, bringing his other arm to push the boy back but Dick caught it and began sitting up.

'I created you, you do not control me. I control this body and you will not cause anymore harm!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Talon's hand shook as he kept the gun pointed at Batman. His face was contorted in concentration as he stared at something no one else could see. Black appeared on his fingers and started to seep over the feather markings, slowly the body began to relax. The arm came down and dropped the gun, it clattered on the floor as Dick's shoulders slumped, the black erasing all sign of the Talons armor. He let out a tired sigh before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapse backwards off the roof.

Red Hood leaped forward, catching and pulling the other man back to safety, lowering them both carefully to the floor. The others gathered around them, Batman kneeling beside his Sons, checking Dick's vitals.

'I think he's ok, just exhausted.' He looked up to Red Hood. 'Good job getting through to him.' After a nod of recognition off Jason, Bruce looked behind him to Superman, who was shaking off the effects of the kryptonite. 'Boy Scout, think you can take him back to the Cave?'

'Providing he doesn't have anymore kryptonite on him.' He lifted Dick carefully into his arms and took of into the night followed by Wonder Woman. When they were out of site Red Hood turned to the Bat.

'So, you think it's over now?'

Batman sighed, 'I hope so, for Dick's sake.'

 **A/N Getting closer to the end now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, it gives me a kick up the butt to keep writing. Until next time, Karin xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

With great effort, Dick pulled back his heavy lids to see stark white. Blinking slowly the Med-Bay ceiling came into focus. His eyes felt dry, itchy but when he tried to bring his hand up to relieve the itching his arms were met with resistance. Panic started to build as he realised he was chained to the bed. He started pulling at the chains in an effort to dislodge them, all he achieved was the metal cutting into his wrists.

'Woah woah, Dick calm down!' Wally's face came into Dick's line of sight. The ginger placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder to help calm him and stop him pulling at the chains on his wrists.

'The chains were just in case it wasn't you when you woke up.' Wally watched his friend closely as he undid the restraints. The blue eyed teen, lying on the bed, looked caught between exhaustion and genuine fear. When the restraints were gone Dick grasped Wally's wrist.

'Wally, please, tell me the truth. Talon didn't...' he couldn't finish the sentence but Wally understood. He sat on the bed slowly, looking his friend right in the eyes.

'You...Talon went missing for several hours. Batman is still checking but so far there doesn't seem to be any reports of murder.'

Dick nodded softly, biting his lip. 'Where's Jay?'

'I think he went to patrol Blud Haven. You've had a rough week, guess he thought at least you wouldn't have to worry about your city.' Wally's could feel his friends shaking through the mattress.

'I shot him, Wally.'

'I know, I heard. But he had his armour on, he's fine Dick.'

'Doesn't change the fact that I tried to kill him.'

They sat in silence for several moments. Wally knew that there was nothing he could say, as much as they were friends they were nowhere near as close as they used to be. Right now, he didn't need the friend that had abandoned him for a normal life. He needed his family, the people he trusted most in the whole world.

'You weren't yourself Dick.' Was all Wally could think to say to comfort him. 'I'm gonna go and get Batman. Are you going to be alright on your own for a moment?'

Dick nodded slowly, not looking up from his lap until he heard his friend leave the room. When he was finally alone he listened, listened to the quiet of the room. And that was when he realised that it was quiet. He could still feel the presence of his other personas in his mind, but they were quiet, they were under control. Dick sighed in relief, it was over, it was finally over. He closed his eyes and sank his head into his hands, relishing the silence.

'Dick?'

Dick lifted his head to see Batman standing above him, he hadn't even heard the man come in; a testament to how tired he was. Batman's jaw was tight, a sign that he was concerned.

'I'm fine. How's Jason?'

'Jason is fine, he's glad that he didn't have to shoot you in return...as am I.' He paused for a moment before tenderly sitting down to the edge of the bed. 'I'm glad you managed to regain control from the Talon. I'm curious to know how you did?'

'I realised something.' Dick said, a smile gracing his face. 'All of the personas, Nightwing, Renegade, Talon: I spent so much time separating them from myself, fighting them, denying their existence. What I failed to realise was that they were all a part of me and by denying them I was denying a huge part of myself.

But what I also realised was I wasn't weaker than them, I'm not the weak link in the chain. All of their traits, talents, the good and the bad, they all came from me.'

Batman nodded in understanding, his hand coming to rest on Dick's shoulder.

'And the Talon?'

'He's still there. He'll always be there, no matter how much I try to deny it he is a part of me that the Owl's dragged to the surface. But I know now that allowing myself to fall victim to those dark emotions is my own choice...and I'm stronger than that. He won't be a problem anymore.'

'Well, I for one am bloody glad of that!' Jason appeared in the doorway. He raised a hand to silence his brother when he tried to speak. 'I know what you're gonna say Golden Boy and it's fine. I've shot you before so it's only fair.' he winked and Dick seemed to relax. 'Now get some rest Dickie-bird, because I am never going to patrol that hell hole of yours again! Do you have any idea how many times I have been shot at tonight? Blud Haven is your problem again as of tomorrow!'

Dick nodded, feeling calm for the first time in a while as he family left him to sleep. Finally, he would be able to sleep alone in his own head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Where is the boy now?'

'He's with the Batman again Sir.'

The man smiled behind the black and gold helmet. Finally after several years of waiting they had seen a sign.

'Do we move now Sir?'

'No. We wait. It will not be long before the Bat and his disciples make a mistake, that is when we will make our move.' The man moved to his desk, dismissing the younger man from the room. When he was alone he removed the helmet, revealing a face in his early 60's, greying hair and shining blue eyes. After nearly 3 years of waiting the Talon had finally resurfaced and soon, Richard would return home.

 **A/N I feel like the worlds biggest cop out! Not completely happy with how this story ended, for which I am sorry, but I have also lost all motivation for the story. I feel if I don't finish it now, then I never will. If you are all really unhappy with the ending then I will, of course, edit it. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed reading your lovely comments. I hope you all enjoy your summer, thanks for sticking with me. Karin xxx**


End file.
